


{not} a happy anniversary, my love

by SmmyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmmyWinchester/pseuds/SmmyWinchester
Summary: This story doesn't have names and it is single person reflexive, so it could be any pairing! Wrote with Sabriel in mind and from the POV of Sam, but use your imagination if you'd like. Also it's really sad...





	{not} a happy anniversary, my love

He was late. Again. I shouldn't have been surprised though. At first I blamed it on work, letting myself believe everything was okay. But sitting here all dressed up, three hours later than he promised he'd pick me up, the reality was all too clear. With a heavy sigh I got up, going to shower and think of what to do. Even without a plan, I knew I had to get out when it got cold. I crawled in bed, but it was evident it would be a long, restless night. 

When morning came, and he still hadn't shown up, it just further proved that he was done. Three years, and he just left. At first everything was great, both of us stuck in that awkwardly cute stage where you are eager to learn everything about your love, and everything they do just makes you smile. Then after about a year together we fell into a routine, where no matter what happened we always fell asleep beside each other. But recently? The past four months he started coming home less and less, to the point where it had been almost two months without me seeing him. He called a few times, every time swearing that he would've been home yesterday. And I was dumb enough to believe him. He was done. There was no other way to put it. So I did what I had to. I packed my things and left, making sure the only evidence of me ever being there was the two word note I left on the counter. " I'm sorry " Maybe one day he would come back and find it, but one thing is for sure, I'll be long out of his way. Not that he would care, he'd already made that clear. I threw my phone away and started driving away. Tears clouded my eyes as I thought to myself "happy fourth anniversary, my love"


End file.
